Written in the Stars
by displacement
Summary: The missing scene during Luke and Lorelai's first date. Smut.


_Ok, this is something that was just percolating in my brain, because everyone hates a fade to black. The opening and closing parts are quoted from Gilmore Girls, Written in the Stars._

*****

Lorelai? This thing we're doing here, me, you? I just want you to know that I'm in. I'm all in. Does that, um... are you... scared?

Lorelai looked down, smiling nervously at the table. It did make her scared. Her heart was pounding. But she looked up at Luke, and the cautious, hopeful expression on his face caused her to smile shyly back.

**********

Later that night, Luke drove up to the diner with Lorelai. "So, coffee?"

"Seriously? You're going to feed my coffee addiction at 11:00 at night? You hate my coffee addiction! Although, I don't know how you possibly could hate it, considering it's probably kept you in business for the last, what was it, oh say 8 years?"

"Lorelai, relax. Come in for coffee. Or not. Come in for... not coffee."

"Not coffee? Oh sure, not coffee sounds delightful. But when you say not coffee are you talking about not coffee or, you know, not coffee. Because-hmph!"

Luke slid across the bench seat and cut off her nervous babbling with a kiss. He thought to head off her sarcasm, but the kiss quickly turned heated. They broke apart, staring at each other. It wasn't their first kiss, but this time there was something different.

"Ok, I'll come in."

Luke smiled and parked the truck. He walked around to open Lorelai's door and took her hand. They walked together through the diner and upstairs. Lorelai waited for Luke to unlock the door. Her heart was pounding again. Luke turned around and took both of her hands in his.

"You sure?"

Lorelai smiled. "Yes of course."

"Ok then." Luke leaned in slowly to kiss her gently again. They kissed sweetly for a moment until Luke deepened it. His arms went around her back and pulled her against him. Her hands came up to his chest as he held her tightly.

"Good?" he asked.

"Yes. God yes."

They stepped inside the apartment. Lorelai started to take her coat off but Luke grabbed her shoulders from behind and spun her around. He took her face in his hands and kissed her again, this time sweeping his tongue into her mouth. She moaned at the feeling of his tongue caressing hers. She couldn't move her arms this time, so when Luke started walking them back towards the bed she stumbled on her heels and lost balance. He grabbed her around the waist to keep her from falling and they started to laugh.

"Here," she started, "Let me just -" and she pulled her jacket the rest of the way off. She bent over to place it on a chair, but before she could fully stand up Luke had literally swept her off her feet. He picked her up bridal style and walked the rest of the way to the bed.

"Lorelai. Ungh, you taste so unbelievably good."

Her eyes widened at his words. Could it be? As taciturn as Luke could be (she couldn't even count the times she'd called him Mr. Grump over the years), was it possible that he liked to talk in the bedroom? Was he really, secretly, Mr. Dirty Talking Luke, and nobody knew?

He took advantage of their faces being in such close proximity and kissed her again, this time laying her gently on the bed and settling in next to her. Breaking off from her mouth, he trailed his lips over her neck. She shivered from the sensation, feeling a heavy weight settle in her lower belly. As if reading her mind, his hand started stroking her stomach over her shirt. She arched her back and stretched her arms over her head, groaning deep in her throat. He took advantage of her bared throat and moved down to her collar bone. His hand slid slowly up her rib cage until it was just under her breasts. But he didn't touch her there, he just stroked back and forth caressing her ribs.

"Do you like that?" he asked in a voice lower and rougher than the one he usually used.

"Uh huh."

"Really? Do you want more?"

She could only moan in response. He quickly slid his arms under her back and sat up, bringing her with him.

"Take this off. I want to see you."

Shivering with anticipation she did what he told her to. She pulled her shirt over her head and reached behind for her bra. Pausing, she looked at him with a question in her eyes.

His eyes burned back into hers. "Take it off," he ordered. She undid the clasp and drew the bra off. He put his hand on her collar bone and gently pressed her back into the bed.

"Beautiful. You are so fucking beautiful Lorelai."

She gasped audibly at his words. She hardly ever heard Luke swear, besides the occasional damnit. Hearing him say fuck had a visceral effect on her - her breasts felt heavy as her nipples tightened, and she felt herself get wet. Her back arched again, against his hand and she pressed her thighs together to try and relieve some of the ache she was beginning to feel between her legs. He started trailing his fingers lightly around her breasts, in large circles, never really touching her. With one finger he trailed a line from her neck to her navel, watching the goosebumps rise on her skin.

"Do you like that?" he asked. "Yeah you do," he continued without waiting for an answer. "You like that a lot, don't you? Do you want me to touch you?"

She nodded, wide eyed, amazed at what was happening.

"But I am touching you, Lorelai. Or do you want me to touch you here?" And he slipped his fingers under the waistband of her jeans. She nodded again.

"Ooh," he breathed, "You dirty girl."

She closed her eyes - she couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth, and how much they were affecting her. This was Luke! Moody, ranty Luke who was setting her on fire, and he'd barely even touched her. God she wanted him to touch her. Her mind was starting to disconnect from the pleasure his teasing was bringing her.

She noticed absently that he was undoing the button on her jeans and she moaned her approval. Words were beyond her at this point, which was good because, for once, he was doing all the talking for both of them.

He had unfastened her jeans completely and sat back to draw them down her legs, taking her panties with them. "Lift up, baby." She lifted her hips to help him, watching him watch her legs as they were revealed. "Oh fuck," was all he could say as he stared at her. He got her pants all the way off, and she marveled at how she was completely naked and he hadn't taken off a stitch yet. She didn't care though - she couldn't feel self conscious at all with the reverent look in his eyes as they took their fill of her.

"I'm sorry if you find this offensive, but I have to say it - you have a beautiful fucking pussy, Lorelai." She couldn't take it, being spread out for him like this, completely naked, listening to his words and aching for his touch. She fisted the blanket and arched her back again, arching her hips as far as she could, searching for any kind of friction.

"What is it, baby, what do you need. Tell me what you want."

Kiss me, touch me, fuck me, touch me, the words raced through her mind, but all she could say was, "Please!"

He smiled at her and stretched out next to her, still fully clothed. He leaned over and kissed her slowly, keeping his hands off. The feeling of his shirt brushing against her bare breasts was driving her wild, and she was just about to explode from all his teasing. Breaking off the kiss to catch her breath she pushed back on him. She needed to feel his skin on her and started to undo the buttons on his shirt. Her shaking fingers kept fumbling the buttons, so he pushed her hands away and started to do it himself. She reached down automatically to touch herself but he grabbed her wrist before she could relieve any tension for herself.

"Ah ah," he scolded, "No touching. Only I get to touch you tonight, got it? Only I get to touch your pretty pussy. Do you want me to touch you there, Lorelai?" He went back to unbuttoning his shirt as she nodded. "Do you want me to lick you there?" She could only stare back at him, breathing heavily. "Can I eat you Lorelai?" he bent down and growled in her ear. "Can I eat your pussy? I want to taste you. Tell me I can taste you."

"Oh God!"

"I'll take that as a yes," he smirked as he finally drew his shirt off. Standing, he made quick work of his pants and boxers. He stood there next to the bed, his erection standing up in front of his belly. She gasped as she saw it - it wasn't huge all by itself, the shaft was average size she supposed. But at the end of the shaft was a huge bulbous head, the size of a small plum and dark red with blood. She had never seen anything like it, but it made her blood boil with arousal. She felt herself get even wetter, and still - STILL - he hadn't really touched her.

He quickly lay his body down over hers and the feel of his warm skin was amazing on her overheated body. He slid his arms under her back, cupping her shoulder blades, causing her breasts to thrust up into his chest, the hairs brushing against her and driving her crazy. He kissed her again, sliding his tongue against hers. Pulling back he kissed along her jaw line and over her throat. Sliding down her body he finally paid proper attention to her breasts.

Bringing one arm up he traced along the side and underside before gently squeezing it. Lorelai moaned loudly at the feeling of his finally touching her. He leaned over and brought the tip of her breast into his mouth. Sucking gently, he mouthed her nipple while squeezing. She went wild, thrusting up into his mouth, keening her pleasure. Her hips were driving up into his, but there was nothing for her to find friction against. "Patience baby, patience. I'll get you there, I promise." He smirked again and gave her other breast the same treatment.

She was lost in her pleasure, moaning incoherently. She lost track of time as he mouthed her breasts again and again, nuzzling against the sides which she couldn't believe she never knew were so sensitive. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and pulled up on shoulders, bringing his mouth back to hers.

After a brief kiss he pulled back to look into her eyes. "Fuck Lorelai. Fuck. I want you." He slid down until she could feel his breath between her legs. "Oh God, you smell so good. Can I taste you now?" As he spoke he traced the skin on the crease of her legs. He started sweeping his thumbs closer and closer to her dripping slit. Her breath was bordering on panting now, and she leaned up on her elbows to watch him. "Lorelai?" he whispered, "Can I taste your pussy?" His face got closer and closer until he finally licked a slow, long line up her weeping slit, holding her eyes with his the whole time. She let out a little scream and eventually fell back at the sensation. His strong forearms came up and pried her legs open, and his thumbs pulled her open. "Ohh Lorelai. Oh, look at this pretty pussy." He licked up and down, stroking her opening gently with his thumb while tracing circles around her clit. In an unbelievably short time she was right on the edge. She tensed as she started to feel her orgasm build up, panting wildly. And then - nothing. Luke stopped and pulled completely away.

Lorelai looked up, nonplussed. She couldn't believe it. She scowled at Luke, and took a breath to ask him what the hell he thought he was doing when he leaned up and kissed her. She could taste her essence on him, but was still outraged that he stopped.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry. Did you not want me to stop? Did you like it when I was licking you out?"

She nodded at him, pouting. "Oh really? You like it when I lick your pussy Lorelai? Your pretty little kitty?" he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Your cunt?"

"Oh God!" she cried out. She had never really liked that word, but when Luke whispered it in her ear like that, with such reverence how could she not love it?

He reached down and stroked his fingers up and down her slit reigniting her arousal. He slipped his finger inside and stroked it in and out a few times.

"Oh fuck, baby, you are so wet. Are you this wet for me? Jesus I want you right now. I can't wait. I can't wait Lorelai. Tell me. Tell me I can have you. Tell me."

"Yes! Yes Luke, please!"

He used the hand wet with her juices to coat the bulbous head of his erection before positioning himself over her. She lifted her knees and braced her feet on the bed, lifting her hips. He slipped the head into her and groaned. "Oh my fuck. Oh fuck baby. Oh God your pussy feels so good on my cock. Your sweet little cunt on my cock. Unnngh," he moaned as he pushed all the way in. She couldn't contain the noises coming out of her either, groans of extreme pleasure with each thrust of Luke's powerful hips. He set a slow grinding pace, pushing and pulling, giving his hips a little twist when fully seated inside her, grinding against her throbbing clit. She had never felt anything like it; the huge head rubbed against every ridge inside her. She could feel him pressed against her cervix each time he would rub against her clit. "Do you like that? Huh?" He changed the angle of his hips until she felt him hit something inside her that made her scream, wide eyed with surprise. "Oh yeah," he breathed against her neck, "Right there? Was that it, baby?" He dragged himself out and back in, at the same angle and she felt it again. She couldn't help but scream again. He started hitting her hard, getting that same spot each time, faster and harder. She wasn't getting clitoral stimulation anymore, but that didn't seem to matter. She was going to come, and come hard, harder than she had ever come before.

"Luke! Luke! Ungh! Yes! Luke!"

"Oh fuck Lorelai! Jesus fuck I'm going to come!"

His words put her over the top and her pleasure crested, washing over her. She felt fire burning a path through her, starting where she and Luke were connected and ending in her fingertips and toes, which were tingling like crazy where she was clutching desperately onto his shoulders as he continued to thrust through her orgasm. Her legs fell from where they had wrapped around her waist, fell limply to the bed as she lost all strength. He thrust roughly into her one, two more times before his orgasm exploded out of him. His erection swelled slightly, and the head widened with the force of his ejaculate, and that, coupled with the feel of his semen coating her warmly set her off into another orgasm which ripped through her unexpectedly.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh," she sighed, finally going completely limp. Luke collapsed on top of her. They both took a second to get their breath back.

"Ok, Luke? Whew, Luke? I can't really breath here!" she grunted out. He rolled off of her to the side pulling her up onto his chest and holding here there. She laid there for a few moments, feeling the sweat cooling on her body and marveling that such filthy words could ever have come from his mouth. Even now she could hardly believe it.

"Thanks for letting me up. You know, with the breathing and the sweating and everything," he gave her a weak smile, still trying to get his breath back. She rolled over so they were chest to chest and rested her head on him so they could see each others faces. "So, wow."

"Yeah. Wow," he repeated.

"That was amazing Luke. Seriously amazing.

Like, hello porn star amazing."

He smiled sleepily at her. "Yeah, it was."

"And you! With the dirty talk! Who knew? That was so freaking hot! I'm getting hot again just thinking about it!"

"Oh yeah?" he asked, smirking. "Wait, what? What do you mean dirty talk? I don't talk dirty."

"What?! Helloooo? You do so talk dirty!"

"Oh yeah? What did I say?"

"Wha- well, I mean," she sputtered. "I can't repeat it!"

"Ok, whatever then." Lorelai was about to get indignant when she spotted the tiny little sly smile Luke was sporting.

"Hey you jerk!" She slapped him on the chest.

"You'd better watch it if you are at all interested in round two..."

"Hmmm, round two you say?"

They laughed together.

**********

This has been a really great first date.

It only took us 8 years to get here.


End file.
